The role of several genes involved in eye development and function was studied. The involvement of Prox 1 gene in eye regression and sensory organ compensation was investigated in collaboration with Dr. W. Jeffery (University of Maryland). The results suggest that Prox 1 is not directly involved in cavefish eye regression. However, Prox 1 may have a role in compensation for blindness by enhancing the gustatory and lateral line sensory organs during cavefish development. The full structure of previously identified human Prox 2 gene was elucidated. While Prox 1 and Prox 2 proteins are only 40% identical, their homeodomains show 82% identity. The role of Eya2 gene in chicken limb bud development was studied in collaboration with Dr. C. Tabin (Harvard University). It was shown that Eya2 physically interacts with Dach2 and Six 1, and might be involved in the regulation of myogenesis. - eye, development, homeobox, prox1, lens, Eya2, chicken, Prox 2, cavefish, myogenesis